


No escapatorias

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes hasta la tercera temporada.





	No escapatorias

**No escapatorias **

** _Who are you – Fifth Harmony_ **

No le gusta mucho sentirse así.

Han pasado meses, años, y ella se queda todavía aquí, preguntándose si va a ser la última vez que ve a Oliver.

Felicity lo está mirando ahora.

Está entrenando a Roy como si su vida dependiera de eso, y piensa que podría de verdad estar así.

Suspira, mirando de vuelta a su ordenador, incapaz de concentrarse.

Siente una mano apoyarse en su hombro, y sabe que no es la de Oliver.

“Está bien.” dice a John. “Estoy bien.”

“No pensaba que no lo estuviera.” le responde él, calmo.

Ella lo mira, y luego su mirada vuelve a Oliver.

El hombre se gira, y le sonríe.

Sonríe.

Es todo lo que le hace falta. Por ahora.

** _Miss Movin’ On – Fifth Harmony_ **

_“Te perdono.”_

_“Te perdono, Sara.” _

Laurel de verdad no había tenido éxito de decírselo.

Ni siquiera lo quería.

No había perdonado a su hermana cuando había creído que Sara hubiera muerto, ni cuando descubrió que estaba viva.

Ahora Laurel tiene una tumba donde ir. Sabe qué Sara no va a volver para escuchar sus palabras, sabe que murió pensando que ella no la hubiera perdonado.

Pero sí, lo había hecho años atrás, cuando el dolor per la muerte de Oliver y la suya estaba abrumador, cuando lloraba cada noche, pensando que nunca iba a tener ocasión de volver a ver a su hermana. 

Laurel había visto a Sara después. La había abrazado, y besado, y había reído con ella.

Y ni una vez había admitido de haberla enteramente perdonada.

** _Itchin’ on a photograph – Grouplove _ **

Nyssa puede verla.

Puede verla en su mente, como nunca la vio antes, como si siguiera estando a su lado.

_¿Dónde estás, _Al Saher_?_

Le falta Sara, le falta su Canary, su resolución, sus ojos, su piel, su sonrisa.

Esos momentos raros cuando tenían éxito de olvidarse de la Liga, de la muerte, de los asesinatos.

_“Heredera del Demonio, ¿no?”_

Nyssa recuerda la manera como se había dirigido a ella la primera vez, irreverente, como si no tuviera nada que temer por esa máquina de matar.

Y no lo tenía, y Nyssa nunca se lo dijo, pero estaba segura que Sara lo supiera, en cualquier lugar fuera.

“Voy a encontrarla.” dice a su padre, saliendo del cuarto sin mirar detrás.

Él no la paró.

Ni siquiera el Demonio podía tratar con una mujer con tanta rabia, con tanto amor.

** _I’m with you – Avril Lavigne_ **

No se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

No se arrepiente de haber llevado esa capucha roja, luchado a lado de Oliver, haciendo de verdad algo para hacer que las Glades y Starling City fueran un lugar mejor.

Está como si finalmente tuviera un sitio donde estar en ese mundo, como si estuviera haciendo una diferencia, y eso es lo que quiso hacer toda su vida.

Hasta que no dejó a ella. Hasta que no le mintió, hasta que no perdió lo mejor que nunca le hubiera ocurrido.

A Thea todavía le importa de él, lo sabe, pero nada ya va a ser lo mismo con ella, porque ella ya no es la misma, y tampoco lo es él.

Él es Arsenal ahora, y ella es la hija de Malcolm Merlyn.

Roy sólo quiere poderse ir, llevarla lejos, mostrarle que pueden todavía ser esos chicos inconscientes que eran meses atrás.

Pero ella no vendría, y él no se puede ir, no ahora.

Tiene todo lo que siempre deseó, ahora.

Pues, ¿Qué es ese hueco en su corazón?

** _Full circle – Cheyenne Kimball_ **

Thea cogió su espada.

Podía sentir su mano contraerse, no acostumbrada a la sensación, advirtiéndola, diciéndole que el objeto no pertenecía ahí.

No había elegido esto. No había elegido de ser un soldado, de temer por su vida, de escaparse de un enemigo que ni siquiera podía reconocer.

Miró a su padre en los ojos, concentrada.

Atacó primera. Era la regla de Malcolm, pero lo habría hecho de todas formas.

Por mucho que fuera agradecida para haberla salvada durante el bloqueo, siente que no puede fiarse enteramente de él. Malcolm no la heriría, está segura.

Pero tiene que estar entrenada, para defenderse.

De todos.

** _U + Ur Hand – Pink _ **

Rie. Fuerte.

El chico no está listo a combatir, probablemente nunca va a serlo.

Pero Slade sigue entrenándolo, sigue yendo hacia él, entretenido cuando Oliver ni siquiera puede comenzar, que se acabó ya.

Pasó demasiado tiempo en esa jodida isla, está muy consciente de eso, o la presencia de Queen no lo afectaría tanto.

“Tratamos otra vez, ¿vale?” le dice, haciendo una sonrisita.

La mirada de Oliver está fría, orgullosa. Sabe que no puede ganar, pero nunca dejará de intentar.

Slade lo deja ganar esta vez, y le gusta la sensación de la navaja contra su cuello.

“Parece que no sea tan inútil, ¿no?”

El mayor se echó a reír, cogiendo la espada de sus manos.

“No te pongas engreído, niño. No te olvides a quien le debe, aquí.”

Pero está todavía sonriendo, y a Oliver no le importa de sus palabras.

Bueno. Slade siente que va a tener mucho divertimiento con él.

** _Our solemn hour – Within Temptation_ **

Rebecca está en su mente, constantemente.

Aunque mientras enfrentaba ese niño, muchos años atrás, mientras estaba a punto de volverse en un asesino, en el mejor.

Pero estaba tan diferente de Ra’s Al-Ghul.

Amaba a su hija, pero no bastante de evitar que siguiera sus pasos.

Malcolm amaba el recuerdo de su mujer y su hijo, amaba a su hija, y a pesar de los medios, iba a proteger esos recuerdos y esa vida para siempre.

Oliver no entendía, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera.

Thea era suya, ahora. Era su ocasión de redimirse, su ocasión de estar finalmente libre del peso de la culpa.

Malcolm sonrió, pero no duró mucho, como siempre.

Estaba lejos de terminar. Iba a mostrar a Ra’s lo que es un asesino.

Y entonces, iba a mostrarle lo que era un asesino con una razón para matar.

** _How you remind me – Nickelback_ **

Oliver quiere establecerse.

Quiere tener una familia suya, quiere un trabajo, quiere sentirse libre de hacer lo que quiere, sin sentirse atado a una causa.

Cuando lo piensa, la cara de Felicity es siempre la que está en su mente.

Sonríe cuando la piensa, aunque se haya negado de ir por ese camino.

No la habría encontrado si no hubiera estado en Lian Yu.

Sin embargo, si no hubiera pasado cinco años en ese infierno, habría sido libre de casarse con ella, de tener una familia.

Su madre habría estado todavía viva, tal vez.

Tommy no.

Sara...

Suspiró. Demasiadas personas habían sido sacrificadas por él, y no podía dejar que nada ocurriera a las personas que amaba, no más, no a los que todavía vivían.

_Felicity... lo siento. _

** _Time to say goodbye – Andrea Bocelli y Sarah Brightman_ **

John sabe que Oliver se espera que se rinda.

Oh, y sabe que tendría que hacerlo, tendría que tirar la toalla con esa vida, estar a casa con su mujer y su hija, pero no va a hacerlo, no puede.

Conoce al menos desde hace años ya, pero Oliver todavía no entiende porque se haga unido a él desde el principio.

Oliver era Arrow porque no tenía nada de perder, porque se sentía atado a una misión, porque esa isla y esos años lo habían transformado en ese tipo de hombre.

John estaba a su lado por eso.

Por la misión, claro, para hacer Starling City un lugar mejor.

Pero siempre se había tratado de Oliver, lo sabe.

Pues no va a dejarlo ahora, porque mientras él tiene una familia ahora, Oliver sigue teniendo esa mirada en los ojos.

Da a su hija un beso de buenas noches, y se dirige hacia el Verdant.

No se habían acabado.

** _Happily – One Direction_ **

Sara se siente bien.

La piel de Oliver contra la suya se siente bien.

Se escapó de la Liga, segura que volver en Starling City pudiera hacerla sentir como la chica que se había ido con Oliver siete años atrás.

No fue así.

Oliver no es lo mismo, y tampoco ella, y la única razón porque está en esa cama ahora es porque a ambos les hace falta encontrar una manera de descargar esa rabia, ese dolor, esa frustración, y eligieron los respectivos cuerpos para hacerlo.

No es amor, no es pasión, y no está correcto sólo porque se siente bien.

Están vacíos, y es algo que ningún otro comprendería.

Lo mira mientras duerme, ve lo que lo molesta, y está segura de tener la misma mirada en la cara.

No se pueden amar.

No pueden sentir nada.


End file.
